


永无岛

by aiseweila



Category: Black Survival (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 15:25:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18694183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiseweila/pseuds/aiseweila
Summary: 并不是一个童话。





	永无岛

**Author's Note:**

> 成年人的童话当然要不一样？  
> 船长A/彼得潘J

“我可以和你做一笔交易。”

“一个小鬼能有什么可以和我交易的？”

“一个传说，我可以让你们见到彼得潘。”

“彼得潘？”

“是。那个长不大的孩子。”

 

彼得潘会在夜晚拜访孩子的阁楼，邀请他们前去只属于孩子的秘境——永无岛。他曾经不相信魔法，自幼时便是如此，对于他的出身而言，年幼只是代表着弱势，属于孩童的天真烂漫与他无关。

所以他始终不能理解彼得潘不依不饶的说服，正如他纠正了对魔法和传说的认知，他也不得不接受当拂晓之前突然吹来的风和窗被打开的声响时，自称彼得潘的孩子就会晃着腿坐在窗缘上。

他的手摸到了带着寒露的花瓣。

“诺，你不相信的叮当小仙子我把她劝过来了，她叫珍妮。”

身形微小的精灵仅仅披着宛如花叶组成的薄纱，显露出丰满的胴体，她的翅膀也是透明的

“……看上去永无岛上的精灵和你的纯洁不太相符。”

“你的语气听上去不像是赞美。”彼得潘撇撇嘴，精灵则直接飞到他们之间叉着腰不停地说什么。她的声音是悦耳的一连串叮当响声，但他一个音节都无法分辨 。

“珍妮说你的心灵比成年人都要黑暗和肮脏，就可能她觉得我每次都来找你但你一次都没答应很不好……所以你这次一定要答应。”

“至于魔法，飞翔这个你熟悉了吧，那给你看看厉害一点的。”精灵不情愿地坐到他肩膀上，“来，张开手。”

风阵阵吹入，彼得潘绚丽的头饰和精灵挥动翅膀金色粉尘般的轨迹散落在风中。

“我不答应你就会待到天亮。”他无可奈何地摊开手，彼得潘在他掌心快速放了什么植物种子，冲他睁眼。

“看好了。”彼得潘叠起的手置于他手背下方。植物种子数秒内生根发芽，茎叶也被饱满的绿色充实，花苞被撑开，数株完整的花在他手中开放。

“怎么样？”彼得潘尾音上扬，植物的边缘也带着魔法光芒的亮绿色。“它会死，根系没有来得及埋入泥，发育好用以吸收的能力。”他移开手，植物蔫巴巴地掉落在地。

“把手给我。”

彼得潘困惑地照做了。

“我的手是不是除了手帕以外什么都没有。”

“是……”彼得潘没来得及说完，他的手里凭空多出了一朵花。“作为对你的魔术谢礼。你的魔法对我没有不得不去的吸引力，不要再在我身上浪费精力了。”

“哇，神奇，这也是魔法吗？”彼得潘津津有味地接过那枝花。

“不是，只是一点小骗术罢了。魔法也不是绝对有优势的。”他看了看摇晃的挂钟。“到此为止了，请你回去吧。”

“什么腔调啊小鬼。”彼得潘表情变得很不快，他微屈着身，轻轻蹬了一下窗缘。彼得潘平稳地般漂浮在空中。

永远不会长大的孩子再度伸出手邀请，而他脸色动摇抓紧对方的手。

“快逃。”

和夜色格格不入的尖锐短鸣划破安逸。他将对方拽得向前倒去。

精灵难以置信地看着他，一颗子弹擦破了彼得潘的肩膀。

 

“那些魔法你还能使用出来吗？”

珍妮的质问在他昏昏沉沉的大脑里重复。

“你抛弃了永无岛，你抛弃了魔法和我们去强求一个成年人的身体！你到底是在想什么！”

夹板的湿度和气味不是长期暴露在雨和海水的程度，而且材料也是高级品，他应该是在室内，但是这个人的持刀手法一点都不熟练，更像是唬人的装模作样。

他听到门打开轻微的嘎吱声。有人进来了。

脖子上抵着的冰冷的金属锐物放下了。他听到负责看管的家伙狗腿地和来者搭话，试图恭敬地炫耀自己的功绩。呸，如果不是珍妮截断了原料来源，他怎么会因为被迫在黑市上悬赏然后栽在这些空有肌肉的下等打手上。也许珍妮的怒气是有理有据的，即使那些药水会以维持成长状态为代价削弱他的魔法，但他还是保留着魔法尚存的行为模式。

他清楚地知道自己的处境有多差，一个因为落单被逮到的敌方团员。Erebus的那群恶徒认出了他身上过于张扬的标识，属于死对头诺伦克斯海盗团的标识。眼睛被蒙住，手腕被粗麻绳捆着，稍微的动作都有磨出红痕的必然。那人捏着他的下巴强迫他抬头，又几乎贴着他的脸低语。微妙贴近的距离让交杂着酥痒和寒意的颤抖从腰眼蔓延至上身。

“久闻了，jp。能把你请上来实在是我的荣幸。”

亏得口腔里令人作呕的布料把呜咽堵住了，他忍不住挺起腰，紧扣着他肩膀的手猛然发力。他听到一声轻笑，带着轻蔑和暧昧。

“把舵手和测绘师叫来。”他包里的地图被抽走了。

 

“这份海图真美，太精准了……”那人轻轻敲了下台面。地图绘制师如梦初醒地反应过来。“但是，有一些危险的坐标没有标注完成。”舵手不屑地打断“没有情报贩子会像你一样把坐标标的一清二楚，这样他们就没用了。”好吧，他们的身份他是靠脚步声猜的。

两人噤声了，那人估计做了什么手势。

“有什么问题不现在问问作者？”

“他会愿意合作吗？就……忠诚是职业道德什么的……”测绘师迟疑地问。

“他没得选。”要命，那个人又凑了前来，他的脊背又下意识挺直了。“嘿，不要那么害怕。”口腔的填充物被取出。但他并没有感到放松，涎水在嘴角流出，他狼狈地低着头在肩膀上擦了一把。

“我的老熟人诺伦克斯很快就会收到你笔迹的告别信，上面有我的印章。”那人像是欣赏他的反应般顿了一下。“你在地下酒馆扬言要过来我这也不是一天两天的事了。”

他的背后一阵恶寒，虽然这个声音还算悦耳，但是……他为什么要赌气扯上Erebus的名号！“Alex Pajitinov!你想都别想!”他咳了几下清清喉咙冲Alex的方向吼。

“能在你嘴里听到我的名字真是愉快。”他的下巴被坚硬的管状物抵住，Alex慢慢抬起枪，枪口直顶他的脖颈皮肤。

“这么瘦弱的身体可抵不住拷问啊。”海盗船长的声音那么无害，但威慑性让他紧张得出了层虚汗。枪口上方倾斜的角度加大了，他的颈骨被挤得愈发不适。“报点。”

测绘师支支吾吾读出一串经纬度。

维持着这个姿势发声让他难受得眼泪都快掉下来。他当然知道哪里是礁石和漩涡，也干过放虚假信息引起不怀好意的探险家和海盗团火拼的事。留在诺伦克斯船上也只是因为这位海盗头头纯粹来打架混水摸鱼。他曾经的身份过于频繁的活动掀起了又一轮对永无岛的冒险，很显然Erebus的目的地也是那。

“刚才那条航线，再重复一次。”“看上去并没有问题。”舵手闷声应答。“我得到的情报是，那是一条死亡航线，在中段最为平静的海域会在毫无征兆地卷出疯狗浪。”

“这小子！”舵手好像一拳捶向了船壁。他被声响惊得下意识哆嗦，维持着非正常程度的仰头让他连单纯的吞咽的动作都极为痛苦。

“这里，这，还有倒数第二个坐标回去确认一下。毕竟我的情报已经很久了，有变动也是正常的，你们出去吧。”

他听到笔尖在纸上滑动的声音。两个不同的脚步和嘀咕声远去了。

“难受吗？”他闭着嘴坚决不出声。“

抵住下巴的枪管放下了。他扭过脸表达微乎其微的抗争。

“好孩子应该撒谎吗？小彼得潘？”

他试图表达得无所谓一点，虽然他什么都看不到，但是他的表情和动作在以心理战闻名的Alex面前几乎是透明的吧。那人沿着他的裤缝线往后摸，托着臀肉往自己方向带，他勉强撑着膝盖往前跪了一下，堪堪稳住了身形。

对待这种下流的挑衅套话一旦表现出退缩就输了。他尽量表现得颇为随意与不屑。

“什么彼得潘？你们也是那群要找永无岛的蠢货吧。”

“现在传说里的彼得潘不是就在我面前吗？JP？”

“你是脑子不好还是眼神不好，传说你也信。我怎么都是成年了吧！”希望这样能激怒Alex糊弄过去。

那人只是沉默着把手附上他发烫的脖颈，不合时宜的凉意传入他松松垮垮的衣服领口，本就勉强挂在肩上的吊带滑了下去。那人甚至有意无意地摩挲锁骨的轮廓，这致使他幅度很大地扭了一下身。后腰藏好的小刀倾斜到了他勉强能够到的角度。刀柄翻转，粗麻绳缓慢地在锋利的刀口断裂。

他现在跪着，双腿大开，头巾蒙住眼，手被反绑在身后，一侧的衣服划到肩下。他浑身发烫，不知道是出于羞耻还是愤怒。虽然他知道Alex因成熟冷酷和高效的审问手段而出名，但是几乎没有人能描绘出稍微具体的样貌。对于Alex有无数个模糊不清及以讹传讹的印象。但这个声音听上去根本不像横行霸道的海盗 。他不能想象到一个敌对的海盗团长对他做这种事的场景。尤其是一个可能戴着宽檐帽，带着象征性大于实用性的单边眼罩，一只手的假肢也是丑陋钩子的男人。

“那时候的伤我很抱歉。”被束缚着后倾的肩膀被极为轻柔地抚摸着，他的呼吸停滞了。但这没有影响他估摸着那人的身形把那家伙扑倒在地，刀刃对准那人的脖子，他另一只手掐着那人的脖子，第二个人的脉搏跳动的节奏和他的心跳混在一起。腿根本用不上力气，手腕也肿胀得发疼，他半伏跪在那人身上，依靠上身重量才能扑倒Alex。浅微的血气吸入鼻腔，或许刀口抵得太深割破了那人的皮肤。

 

“Alex，我以为那是个意外。”那个孩子与这个穷凶恶极的身份关联在一起，这是他继现在倒霉的经历更难受的又一码事了。他另一只手摸上蒙住眼的头巾，后面被硬生生打了个死结。

Alex像是抬起手，突然扣住他持刀的手腕往外甩，径直砸上夹板，刀被敲落的声音混杂着他的吃痛声。他勉强维稳的身体失去平衡地倒下，Alex的心跳和体温从他被扯开的领口传了过来。

“你这家伙为什么这么棘手啊，我都做给你看了你还不相信。”“比起模糊魔法还是具体实际的证据更能让人信服。”笔尖停了下来，密密麻麻的图纸上唯有边角的部分毫无标注的空白。“可是你就不想试一下飞起来，然后毫无阻拦地看看你画的那些海域和没有见过的生物和景象吗？”彼得潘在停留在十七岁的漫长年月里搜刮着足够吸引的场景和人物，没有放弃说服那孩子跟他走的尝试。

他给缓慢翻看书页的孩子讲有透明翅膀的精灵，因魔法而发着荧光的巨树和花朵，平静海域突然卷起的巨浪。他在空白区域的外围标注安全的部分画了个圈，“喏，那个被那些海盗叫成野狗浪。”孩子半信半疑地望着他，他有一种莫名的挫败感。“都是因为你啦，我找了一些关于航海地图的书随便翻了翻，这么简单的东西我看看还是会的。”他又指了几个区域“这些有隐藏礁石，然后……”手指划到空白区域的边缘，“这里就是我想带你去的永无岛。”他看到孩子的眼神里有了点变化。“你应该看看那里的日出和夕阳，等到夜晚所有的星星都没有被云层遮挡时，永无岛周围没有波浪的海域会把它们倒映下来，那片星海的蓝同时属于天空和海。”

就像你的眼睛一样难以忘却。

“总是这些美好和易于克服的困难真好，听上去你总是在玩，所以连心智情绪也停留在表里如一的程度吧。”

“有什么不好吗？！”

孩子笑了笑，“你看你现在的恼怒的表现就很好玩啊。”

“有的是魔法不能解决的危险，言语可以，谎言可以，这些可比雷暴雨和狂浪要危险有力得多。成年人复杂的棋局也并不是应该被厌恶的吧，彼得潘？”

他刚托着腮帮烦闷地想要不要直接把这孩子拐走算了，孩子昂头问了他一句。“除了孩子你接触最多的人是什么？”“啊，那应该是那些不怀好意的冒险家和海盗了吧。”这孩子第一面才到他的腰，现在都几乎和他下巴一样高，但是他会因为小鬼将要成年而放弃他吗？这个对幻想乡完全没有兴趣的孩子反倒让他提起兴趣来了。跌宕的冒险和脾气各异的孩子终究也变成辨析不清的无聊事物，他的确接触到了某些让他找回刚接触魔法的激动的事物，测绘一张海图和促使一株植物生长一样让他快乐，包含被风鼓起的帆和被船破开的浪声的海上航行也不亚于跨越海的飞行。好像没有魔法的生活并没有那么乏味，那些没有魔法的人是不是也拥有另一种魔法和各自的永无岛呢？

集齐带有魔法效力的材料，调出用以抑制魔法的药剂，他知道会有疼痛，但实际还是比他预料的还要难捱。他总会想起那个孩子和日夜扬起的海风，起初越来越难施展的魔法，后来演化为难寻而持续的变化迹象，最后是他必须得正面的的渴求和欲望。在他发现再艰难也听不懂珍妮的话时，这副身体已经脱离永恒的十七岁生长下去。

Alex的手臂圈住他的后背，曾经的那个孩子果然比他要高，论生理年龄他比Alex也至少差了十岁吧，这个身高差也是合理的吧。他这样安慰自己。他想把吊带拉回来，但Alex抱得他太紧以至于他只能不安地扭动，保持着几乎零距离的接触让他早就面红耳赤的身体持续升温。“放开我。”Alex的嘴唇像是蹭着他的额头，也许被蒙住眼也是因祸得福，被那家伙看到自己的窘态就更丢人了。

他被抱得更紧了，Alex的力度像是想把他锁死，反正他几乎处在窒息边缘。直到堵在喉咙的闷声从他紧闭的嘴里溢出，束缚的程度才有所减轻。

“我很抱歉。现在我还能像以前一样抱你吗？”他试图撑起身，被Alex稍微的单手施压就束手无策地瘫倒，任由Alex沿颈椎抚摸上头发。“心中只有虚假和盘算的孩子能登上永无岛吗？没有信仰和童真的孩子能被魔法认同吗？”他的鼻音里压抑着怒气。“不，只是在我认知里，天真的心灵和魔法一样都是珍贵而需要保护的珍宝。”Alex就连声音都带着略带沙哑的腔调。“那你的意思是你是为了保护我？你不是以为我还会上当吧？”Alex的手摸上他的颚骨，他偏头抵触的动作反而更像主动把头埋到Alex胸前。“如果你还记得清清楚楚，那我就无需忌惮什么魔法暴露身份了。Erebus的船长，这是最后一次警告。”Alex的服饰硌得他难受。“你现在放我走，不然我也会对伤害到你而表达歉意。”

“我根本就不担心你的魔法。别说魔法，就连飞行你都做不到了吧，JP。”

Alex轻轻咬上他的耳廓。

“成年人？”

Alex撩开他的衣服径直抚上他的后腰。脚踝还麻着，他的腿像是僵硬的木头。但是总不能在这种情况下认输吧。于是他以一种与暧昧气氛也差不了多少的姿式撑起上半身，又屈着膝盖勉强拉开和Alex的距离。

“我以为彼得潘不会因为这种奇怪举动而脸红呢。怎么，在这方面你就了解，在自己面临的危险和那种药水的时候就丝毫不知？”

Alex丢出的那个问题成功冲掉了堆积的羞耻和刺激，他现在只想Alex停下对陈年旧事的追问，对于这场恶劣的撩拔随便找个借口应付过去，有问必答够诚恳了吧。

反正就连他自己也到达不了永无岛了。

“知道这些不是很正常的嘛，想知道什么就随意问吧，问完我们两清，你敢透露我身份我也能把你以往的光荣经历展示给你那些有过节的雇主们 。”

“能被彼得潘惦记这么久真是梦幻。”Alex的语调依然优雅得体，曾经得体克制的贵族腔调如今更像是嘲讽。

“但是成年人的问题不应该用成年人的方式解决吗？还是说你还是个天真可爱的小鬼？”

他就知道好言相劝对Alex无效，但是Alex三番四次地试图激怒他已经踩到他底线了。他狠狠地凭猜测咬上去，如愿以偿地听到对方因受惊而突变的呼吸。

 

这个笨蛋是不知道自己在干什么，Alex突然又不想解开蒙住JP眼睛的东西了。真是孩子气的反击，JP如果知道这会导致的后果的话估计会后悔自己那一口。曾经那个永不长大的孩子现在撑着上身，宽松的上衣领口本来就松松垮垮，再加上刚才幅度过大的对峙已经被彻底弄开。JP咬得太久，Alex也任凭JP用力地撕咬，甚至JP终于松口时还擦了擦他的嘴角。Alex勾着领口往下带，青年裸露的胸口一览无遗。本来白皙的肤色然得通红，蒸腾着热气。凸起的乳首甚至随着JP控制不住节奏的呼吸而抖动。那双同样发颤的手挑衅般搭上Alex的肩膀，Alex抬起腿从JP两腿之间顶上臀肉作为回击。

“你是不是体力不好啊？还是要我在上面啊？”彼得潘因为他的动作而变得面色绯红，按在他肩膀上的手指微微地蜷起。本着给嘴硬的彼得潘台阶下，他坐起身，把体力不足的JP翻了个身捞进怀里，顺便直接上手扣住青年不安分的两只手。 

他拉了拉JP头巾的结，后者的头被迫轻微地上扬，这让青年人脖颈的线条更为分明。他难耐地咬住了JP的脖颈，后者肩膀缩了一缩，磨咬到他可以看到对方沿着脸颊滑落的汗才意犹未尽地舔至喉咙，他松开JP备受折磨的手腕，JP病急投医地抓着他的大腿借力，然后脱力般把头靠着他的肩膀。

他近乎沸腾的身体被Alex缓慢前移并往不可明说的部位靠近的动作往更高的温度烧上去。但是他除了扣住Alex的手以外想不出其他抵抗，在这个情况下这个举动并不能阻止什么，那冲口而出的求饶更是除了调情外毫无作用。

他想说脏话了。

Alex的手强行探入下腹，他不知道自己应该摆出怎样的动作了。即使他当然也懂这方面的东西，也不能否认靠抚慰过那玩意获取过另一种刺激，但是接下来他模模糊糊推测会发生的事还是把他本来就并不坚定的心理防线击溃了。

现在逃跑还来得及吗，开什么玩笑他都默许了开始了。

当Alex脱掉他的裤子时他还能把自己乖乖配合的举动糊弄成无所谓，这是另一场冒险，就没有试过的、与人配合的冒险罢了。他应该充分享受，而不是在别别扭扭。他自暴自弃地安慰束手无策的自己，豁出去地放下心理负担仿佛扳回一城。

当Alex仅仅是握住的时候他还是能闭嘴稳住身形，只要不想就不会觉得尴尬和难为情。他愉快地加上了又一个分散注意力的理由。但随着快感由他人上下撸动的手从下腹持续而快速地传达到各个部位，他就知道自己无从抵抗。Alex的动作极慢，力度却远称不上温柔，略微粗糙的指腹打着圈磨搓着柱体。他的视觉已经被剥夺得时间概念几乎完全消失，依靠着其他感官的大脑让他对下身难言的感觉越发敏感。他的下颚骨不知道什么时候被Alex另一只手卡着，硬是被掰向朝Alex的一边，他感觉自己的呼吸节奏也被Alex掌控住。他只敢微张着嘴吐气，千万不要发出什么能取悦到Alex的声音。这个想法让他更为难堪了。

Alex的手滑到了顶端，并开始不住地摩挲。他终于在Alex明显往里深入大力揉捏的时候难耐地挺起腰，并强行扭开头。在他大口喘气的间隙Alex再度把他下巴掰回来。Alex的手终于移开了，在他以为终于可以解脱的时候Alex的手在布料下移向了会阴。从未有过的快感体验终于让他闷在喉咙里的呜咽声随着急促的呻吟传出，他屈着身释放出来。眼角湿润得睁一下就流出生理性泪水。Alex低下了头，擦着他的脸抚慰性地舔了舔他。他觉得身下被Alex鼓起的裤裆部顶着，挣扎着要逃开时又被Alex极具技巧的挑逗玩弄得动弹不得。

他的脑子一片空白，以至于他并没有发现Alex良心发现般终于停下来。而他下身仅存的布料在Alex把他抱起来时也被脱了下来。等到他回过神来，大腿部冰冷的感觉烙得他不得不把乱成一团的思维拉回来应对将要发生的性事。

“唔……Alex。等等，你先停下来……嘶，好冷。”  
面前的小青年有点找回理智的迹象，但他还慌慌乱乱地说话时已经被逼的完全坐上去。Alex听到他倒吸了一口凉气。  
这小孩的腿太细了。  
“这不公平!我不做了！”JP的脸红得让人恨不得咬一口。“你该不会是现在想认输吧，还是说因为没有试过所以在害怕？”“草!我当然试过，凭什么只有我脱光了!”Alex打算先不拆穿他的谎话，但是逗他倒是挺有乐子的。没忍住的笑还是激怒了JP，他干脆支起上身把仅有的上衣也给扒拉掉了。  
腰腹部随他的动作紧绷又伸展，现在他是真的赤身裸体，趁着一时冲动还可以压过羞耻，他支支吾吾着催促，“快点啊，到你了。”  
曾经他想保护自由飞翔的彼得潘，在同样剔透的夜色里坐在他窗台上虚晃着腿的小男孩，如今以同样的姿势催促的是俨然相反的话语。只为幻想而生的毫无侵略性的魔法，肆意自由的彼得潘，Alex不理解常人对虚幻童话的痴迷，但在看到那孩子时他依稀有了某种理由，仿佛知道彼得潘还出没在澄澈得海天难辨的夜间，敲着同样天真烂漫孩子的窗，就能填补上与他无缘的另一条道路。  
永不长大的彼得潘却为了贪求成人的身躯而自愿饮入用来狩猎魔法生物的药剂。  
JP大概铁了心本着进攻是最好的防御原则，摸索着搂紧Alex的脖子，然后挑衅地贴上他的脸。青年人的嘴唇在他脸上游走，然后试探着贴上他的唇。浅尝即止，像是消散在空中的金色粉末般转瞬即逝。  
“老男人，你记忆不好还忘了这部分。”JP像终于扳回一城般得意得嗤笑一声。   
Alex摁着他的后脑勺亲了回来，柔软的舌头撬开他的牙关，在他回过神时已经在口腔里搅动了几圈。Alex的动作蛮横得像是要把他吞吃入腹，他都快断气了Alex还没有停下舔舐的意思。给了Alex报复性地一拳，得到的回应是Alex磨磨蹭蹭地放开他。甚至在他平复气息时还嘲笑他的吻技差劲得连换气都不会。  
“乖。”他被Alex转换自如的温柔语调堵住了气急败坏的骂声。Alex整个身体附上前，衣料磨擦着皮肤，他好玩地轻轻抓了抓，应该是风衣下摆。Alex除了轻轻拍了他的头外没有表示不满，于是他得寸进尺地搂住Alex，里面穿的大概是剪裁得体的衬衫，他狠狠地掐了掐Alex的腰侧，摸索着就要解衣服上的扣子。Alex的身体也抖了一抖，别小看我啊，他想，像你那样的撩拨也就那样。后颈一阵寒意，好了，像是金属质感，现在他又老实了。“别乱动。”他感觉眼睛上蒙着的布条被拉了一下，Alex的手指插入他的头发。寒意消失了，剥夺他视觉的头巾被抽走了。“不错呀，你还是那么聪明，希望等一下也能学得那么快。”他眯紧了眼。“眼睛先别急着睁开。”Alex又揉了揉他的头。“你终于也良心发现了吗？”他嘟囔了一句，这衣服应该怎么解。“难道你不知道做爱的时候要看着恋人的眼睛是基本的吗？彼得潘？”

“都说不要再这样叫我！还有！要做你倒是脱啊！”

小家伙的眼还没能完全睁开，但还是作势要瞪他，不依不饶地扒他的衣服。“好好好，你先松开。”JP将信将疑地放开他，然后仔细打量着他。“久逢故人是什么感受？”JP的喉结随着吞咽的动作上下滑动，他脱掉外套搭在桌面，坏心眼地捉着JP的手按在腰带上。果不其然地听到JP恼怒的骂声，JP甩开他，毫不客气地要摘掉他的眼罩。他偏了偏头由得JP的冒犯，然后在JP再度抬头与他对视的时候恰如其分地热烈深情地望着那双亮绿色的眸子，JP坚持不住地低下头。

“好了吧？”JP鼓着腮帮踢了他一脚。他抓着JP纤细的脚踝，对惊慌失措的JP笑了一下，JP像是觉察到他的恶劣，拼命把脚收回来。

“乖，躺下来。”

“草，你不是想打算在这里吧……”他直接俯低把JP扑腾的两只脚架在肩膀上，JP随着他起身的动作被拖着躺倒在台面。刚才被体温捂热的区域没了，冷意在波及到他的脖颈，背部，手臂以及被摩擦的敏感的臀部，自脊椎一节节攀附上去，波及到他每一处肌肤。他失声喊了出来，Alex颇为满足地大力揉掐着他的臀肉。

“唔、Alex……混蛋，你是在虐待吧！”在他有限的视野里Alex依然衣冠楚楚仅仅把那件看起来厚重的外套脱掉，而他却脱个精光，甚至连腿都被羞耻地架在Alex肩膀上。Alex像欣赏战利品一样居高临下地用视线舔舐地他的身体。

“确实如此，你现在还是俘虏呢。”“我……”他不自觉就夹紧了腿，Alex咬了咬他的大腿内侧，指甲轻轻刮过大腿根部，并摁了摁他的会阴。

“Alex!我日你的！”JP没有支撑的腰部不安地扭动着。

“你看你都学的是什么东西。撒谎、脏话、偷尝禁果，现在是不是还要学纵欲和烟酒？”

“关你什么事啊！”

“没有魔法就不会学一下怎么保护自己吗？”他压开JP夹紧的腿，JP堵在喉咙里的呜咽泻了出来。“不要再尝没有充分了解的东西了，小处男。”

他烫得浑身仿佛都要化掉，手腕开始有了肿痛的迹象，眼睛也被光眩晕得生理性湿漉漉的，只有Alex在他身上摸索的手指是凉的。“彼得潘，这种药剂就是用来狩猎像你一样的魔法传说的。”之前挂在他脖子上被收走的药剂瓶，玻璃瓶壁抵着私处。刚听到木塞拔出的声响，那些液体就往他后穴灌进去。“呜......Alex！”Alex的手指探了进去，耐心地在柔软的洞口扩张。药剂的效果使他痛的身体蜷缩， 快感又伴着在从未开拓过的领域被不可控的动作掌握着，那些刮蹭挑起的异样快感让他连完整的话都喊不出来，聊胜于无地用手臂挡住了自己的脸。第三根手指把湿润的后穴彻底大开，Alex还嫌不够般再撑开了一点。“JP，看着我，刚才不是教过你的吗？”他只能发出断断续续的音节，Alex的手指抽出去了，于是他放下手试图求饶“Alex......求求你了，我好难受。”下一刻他是彻底哭出来了，臀缝被坚硬滚烫的性器贯穿没入，一点点破开他快感的阀门，痛也接壤而至。他的手汗津津得，连能捉着缓解痛意的东西都找不到，徒劳地在桌面滑着。眯着的眼依稀看到Alex端详着他，他可能咬破了嘴唇。

JP绷紧得连指节都发白了，青紫色的脉络在染红的皮肤下看得清清楚楚，青筋在青年的手背上凸起。彼得潘的眼睛还是亮绿色的，被魔法垂爱过的眼在情欲的加持下依然是澄澈的，欲求和示弱纯粹地包含在他濡湿的眼里。JP压抑着缓慢地吐气，掩饰完全被打乱的呼吸节奏。他开始反省自己是否做的过火了，一想到JP不知后果的所作所为，还是给个教训算了。

JP挪着往后退，他仅仅是动一动就会带出压抑着的呻吟，制着JP的腰往自己的方向拽，隐约就会听到带着泣音的求饶。刚开拓的甬道压紧了外来的异物，柔软的内壁也是温热的。他试探性地顶弄了一下，JP便颤抖着喘起气来。他想在JP上身也印上痕迹，划过轻颤的躯体，掐弄和啃咬能令他羞耻却快感连绵的乳粒，从锁骨吻到小腹，拂过他漂亮的蝴蝶骨。这让他的操弄每一下都撞击得更深更重，JP想夹紧腿，但却被快感一波一波得裹挟着任由自己放纵着哭喊和口不择言地乞求。

JP的性器也挺立起来，与疲惫不堪的身体相违，后穴收缩着，包裹着钉进来的物件，甚至在触及到某处时簇拥得更紧。他了然地在那一点反复蹭过顶弄，JP已经哭得哆嗦起来。

“JP。”Alex抚着他屈起的腰腹，顺着囊袋握住半勃的性器，他无暇顾及，体内跳动的那根东西胀大了一圈，敏感带被一层层碾过。他想起自己在颠簸的船上度过的夜晚，浪潮拍打得船体晃动，可他反而因莫名的安心与舒适而易于安眠。不适应性消失了，除了Alex依然卡着他的释放的临界点让他有被逗弄的羞耻，夹带着他不承认的情动。他依稀找准了体内的撞击和顶弄的节奏，甚至还主动挪动着去契合Alex的动作。股间被灌进粘稠偏凉的精液 ，偏偏Alex还没有放手的意思。Alex将他的腿压到极限，大力地撞了一两下，手指也环着他被制住小孔左右磨着。等到他连话都说不出来时才愿意松开，他们的交合处肯定黏杂得一塌糊涂。

Alex扶着他的腰退了出去，缓慢放下他被架了太久的腿。他迷离地看着欺身压上来的Alex低下头。“还要继续学吗？后面的椅子上还可以玩呢？”挺立的乳尖被湿润的口腔吮吸着。“唔……Alex，别继续了……”他喉咙都沙哑了。

“好。”他听到Alex柔声的回答。压在他身上的重量消失了。“先欠着？”他随便发出点声音作为应答，Alex最好不要再继续逗他。  
Alex用外套裹住了像婴儿一样缩着的彼得潘，JP可怜兮兮地嘟囔了几下，乖顺地坐起来环住他的脖子。“你还没有告诉我关于你的事。”怀里的人像小猫一样蹭了蹭。“这些可不能随便说。”“过分！”JP不满地抱怨着。“但是我不介意给你讲睡前故事。”他亲了亲JP的依然发红的耳尖。“嗯，彼得潘先生？”


End file.
